Potter's Army
by rellf
Summary: Sequel to A king A flower and an Angel, After becoming bonded to Fleur and Gabrielle and the revival of Voldemort. Harry will come to realize to fight an army you need one as well. Harry/Harem, Fleur/Gabrielle aged 15/Daphne/Tonks veela life debts and marriage contracts. Abandoned / Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Veela and the flu

Disclaimer: all rights to their respective owners Jk Roling owns Harry potter

AN: I'M BACK

It was a typical and enjoyable evening in the summer of France, the sun was setting and insects began their night song. Yet at the Delacour household, one young Veela named Gabrielle was having a miserable time.

There in her room she lay in bed with her sister Fleur sitting in a chair next to her.

" _Fleur, please I want to see Harry" whined Gabrielle_

" _No, not right now Harry and papa are in the middle of looking through a few things right now,_ _and besides that you need your rest._ _"_ Said Fleur as she piled a plate of food and a cup onto a tray.

" _I'm perfectly..."_ Gabrielle then sneezed, then suddenly Gabrielle's dresser shot open and all her clothes went flying about. _"Sick"_ Gabrielle finished with a sigh then falling back onto her bed.

" _why did I get the flu?"_ Gabrielle asked no one in particular, as Fleur waved her wand and the clothes folded themselves and were placed back in Gabrielle's dresser.

" _Because you pushed yourself trying to get Harry to notice you,"_ Said Fleur _"Now get some rest and perhaps, Harry can take care of you tomorrow"_ Fleur then brought the covers over Gabrielle then gave a light kiss atop Gabrielle's head _"_ _rest well_ _, Gabrielle"_

Fleur exited her sister's room letting a house elf take the tray, then went down toward the study passing Tonks and Apolline who were both chatting in the sitting room

"Now see here how your accounts are actually quite well off, your accounts seem to still be in good standing." Said Jean Delacour.

"What accounts, Papa," Asked Fleur overhearing the last of the conversation.

"Ah Fleur, you'll need to ask Harry here it is not my place to say, and Harry it appears we are finished for today I can help you sort through the rest of your accounts a little later, though for now, I think I'll check in on Apolline." Said Jean as he passes by Fleur he gave a small kiss to her forehead. Then walking out the glass doors leaving Harry and Fleur alone.

"So how's Gabrielle?" Asked Harry

"She's alright, a bit tired and wants you to take care of her."

"Care to tell me about zoes accounts now?" Asked Fleur

Harry gave a sigh and gestured for Fleur to come over toward the desk. On the desk were a large book filled with numbers and smaller notes.

"A ledger?"

"Yea, apparently my family was well off, not rich, but well off," Harry turned a few pages looking over the various names and numbers in the ledger. He came across a page and looked over it chuckling a little "Looks here I own a small portion of Quality Quidditch Supplies, who'd a thought."

Fleur then gave a great yawn covering her mouth with her right hand while her left was over top Harry's

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep" Said Harry who now had his arm around Fleur's waist.

"Oui"

Harry and Fleur both walked out of the study into the sitting room where they saw Jean and Apolline both cuddling while looking into the fire. Everyone said their respective good night to each other than Fleur and Harry walked up the stairs but stopped when they heard Jean's voice.

"Remember, separate beds!"

"Papa!" Shouted Fleur

"I know you both have... progressed, but it's still my house!" _'Smack'_ "Our house! "Jean corrected

"Good night," Jean said

Fleur then dragged Harry back to their room

 _'_ _we_ _need to move out as soon as possible'_ Fleur thought

"Well let's get ready, ladies first" Harry gestured a bow in front of the door leading toward the bathroom

Fleur smiled "My, my, such a gentleman" then gave a quick peck on his lips.

When Fleur finished Harry entered Fleur was left thinking, while laying on her bed.

' _almost one full year, it has been almost one full year_ _since_ _I became_ _bonded_ _to Harry_ _and now look at how things have turned out._ ' Fleur stretched her arms up looking at the back of her hand ' _first me th_ _e_ _n Gabrielle become bonded to Harry, then Voldemort comes back and Cedric goes into a coma_ _'_

The door to the bathroom opened causing Fleur to sit up, there was Harry walking toward her, while he had grown it was not dramatic nor was it even that noticeable except for his height and his originally long hair being cut shorter, due in not small part to Tonks playing a small prank. Involving various hair spells that changed its color, length, and style.

"Fleur… Fleur..?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face bringing Fleur out of her reverie.

"Oui, 'arry?"

"You seemed out of it there?"

"Oui, just remembering is all." Fleur smiled at the image of Harry with long curly red hair.

"Well we should get to sleep then," This time Harry yawned followed by him crawling into bed

the lights turned off "Goodnight Fleur"

"Goodnight 'arry."

"Aguamenti!"

Water shot out hitting Harry as he was still fast asleep.

Harry shot up feeling the cold water splash over him yelling "TONKS!"

"Mornin Harry!" displaying a cheeky grin

Tonks dodged a wet pillow that was thrown her way

"Foods almost done" Tonks left quickly as she saw Harry preparing another projectile.

Harry grumbled "damn Nymphadora" than hearing a small crash outside the room he smirked

Yawning Harry now stood up from his bed, still wet from Tonks' prank.

Then entering the bathroom to prepare for the day. exiting he saw the sheets were gone then opened the door to the room.

 **/ earlier/**

Fleur had woken up seeing Harry still asleep she went to the bathroom quietly then left being as quite as possible so to not wake him.

Arriving downstairs Fleur saw Jean and Apolline both talking with a morning paper between them but turned their attention to Fleur when she came in.

" _Good morning my little Flower."_ Said Jean

" _Morning Papa,"_ Fleur strode over to give her father a hug, " _Mama"_ then gave her mother one before sitting down

" _Is Harry up?"_ asked Apolline

" _Non, 'e is still asleep"_

" _How is Gabrielle"_ Asked Fleur

" _She is still asleep as well, she still has a slight temperature but it's fading quickly, then she'll be right back to trying, to sleep in Harry's bed again."_ Apolline shook her head while Jean slightly coughed into his coffee.

The doors leading to the sitting room were opened revealing Nymphadora Tonks "Watcher Delacours,"

"Good morning Tonks" Said Apolline

Tonks looked around the room 'If Fleur is here, but Harry is not then I can only guess he's still asleep.' a devious smile grew on Tonk's face as she walked across the room intending to head upstairs.

"Please don't use anyzing permanent" Shouted Fleur

"Don't worry… too much" Shouted Tonks a short time later the light conversation Fleur was having with her parents was interrupted by a crashing sound of a followed with a few mutterings.

Jean looked over at the clock taking in the time _"Looks like I need to head to work"_ saying goodbye to Fleur and his wife then headed out the door followed by the sound of apparition.

 _"How has Harry been lately_?" asked Apolline

 _"'_ onestly _angry, 'e does not show it, but deep_ in 'im we _can feel it 'e has_ zis _anger and rage that crawls up sometimes and... 'e is afraid of it."_ Fleur looked down at the floor about ready to cry.

"Then you and Gabrielle must do the only thing you two can, and be there for him." Apolline hugged Fleur then straightened herself out again.

Tonks arrived back into the room rubbed her leg.

A small elf popped into the room letting Fleur, Apolline, and Tonks know that food was just about done.

"Fleur why don't you go see how Harry is and have him tend to Gabrielle for a while."

"Oui, mama."

Fleur arrived about to open the door when it opened showing Harry.

"Bon Matin 'arry."

"Morning Fleur"

Fleur and Harry stood in the doorway waiting for the other to say more but a small elf popped in nearby.

" _food is done madam,"_ the elf bowed then popped away.

"It would seem that food is done, as well as I should mention, you have ze pleasure of looking over Gabrielle today"

"Ah well until then if I may have the pleasure of escorting you to the dining room?" Harry extended his hand while giving a small bow.

"Oui, and a pleasure it is for you." Fleur instead of giving her hand grabbed hold of Harry's arm clinging to it. Harry smiled while shaking his head that held a light red tint.

They walked down the hall and down the stairs toward the dining room Fleur let go of Harry's arm giving a quick kiss, then took a seat by her mother.

"Morning Harry, hope you slept well."

"Very well Apol…." Harry received a dark stare from Apolline, who had been trying to get Harry to call her mother over the past week when Jean was away.

"Mother," Harry said barely above a whisper

in the back grown Fleur and Tonks were snickering to each other.

Apolline's cheerful smile returning "Wonderful, there is a tray for to take up to Gabrielle."

Harry gave a quick kiss to Fleur then took the tray up to Gabrielle's room, balancing the tray, on one hand, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Harry opened the door seeing Gabrielle on her bed sitting up.

"'Arry!"

"Hey, Gabrielle looks like I'm taking care of you today."

"Yay" Gabrielle clapped excitedly

Harry went over to Gabrielle's bedside and placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Are you feeling any better Gabrielle?" Harry placed his hand up to Gabrielle's forehead.

"Much and now zat you are 'ere better zan before."

"Well, it seems you don't have a temperature anymore. Now let's get some food in you." As if on cue Gabrielle's stomach growled leaving her scarlet red and Harry holding his sides from laughing.

"Alright so I am Hungry" Gabrielle opened her mouth,

"What are you doing?"

'she probably wants me to feed her if so she'll need to ask' Harry thought

"Well I want you to feed me, pleeease" Gabrielle looked at Harry, if he hadn't known Gabrielle and that he was resistant to the allure then he would have guessed Gabrielle was using her allure on him right now, especially with her eye's growing impossibly large and her bottom lip sticking out and beginning to quiver.

"Alright, you win" Harry sighed in defeat.

"Awww" Gabrielle's mouth now open Harry began to feed her. She happily took each bite in stride until there was no more.

"So what do you want to do next?"

"Would you read to me?" Gabrielle said sweetly.

"Sure, what do want me to read to you?"

"zis one!" Exclaimed Gabrielle

"'The Hero and the Veela Bond', alright then" Harry was about to begin reading in his seat by Gabrielle's bed but was stopped when Gabrielle scooted over and uncovered her bed.

Giving a sigh knowing there was no way he was going to win. "Ok," Harry joined Gabrielle in her bed as soon as Harry was settled in Gabrielle cuddled into his side as Harry stretched his arm around Gabrielle to hold the other side of the book.

"Comfortable?"

"Oui," Gabrielle tightened her grip around Harry listening to him read until the last of her will lost to the need for more sleep combined with listening to Harry read Gabrielle drifted into a peaceful slumber. With Harry continuing to read, giving her dreams of her hero before eventually falling asleep himself.

An: it's been a while hope it's not too bad and that you enjoyed this little fluffy prologue and introductory for newcomers. I'll not be able to turn out a chapter each week like I use to, sorry , best I can do is probably one every two to three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter's Army 1

The remainder of July passed quickly for Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle with all the visits from the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Reaching the end of the month July thirty-first, Harry's fifteenth birthday.

Harry awoke to a particular human shape straddling him, "Matin Gabrielle."

"Morning 'arry, 'appy birthday, I see you are getting better speaking French"

"All thanks to you two; now come here!" Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around Gabrielle and began tickling her sides, she began to squirm around.

"Stahhh… Pleazeeeee….. 'Arrrrry….." Gabrielle pleaded in between her bouts of laughter.

Harry stopped and Gabrielle let her body draped across Harry worn out from all the laughter.

"Zat…. Was…. mean 'Arry." Said Gabrielle now able to catch her breath. Gabrielle gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Zat it was Gabrielle but you are on top of him so it's fair." Said Fleur who was now looking down at Harry and Gabrielle

"It also lets me do zis" Fleur brought her hand down then with a resounding 'SMACK' Gabrielle was now running toward the door holding her likely red bum.

Harry was laughing all the while.

After Gabrielle was gone and Harry had finished laughing he exchanged pleasantries with Fleur who also gave a "'appy birthday" as well as a quick kiss on his lips he then headed toward the shower.

Fleur went down to the sitting room seeing all the decorations they prepared in advanced and strung up while Harry was sleeping, the doorways had small streamers and banners displayed across them with little decorations here and there. The majority of people were talking with others Ron and Hermione seemed to have gotten into some heated discussion, Remus, Sirius, and Jean were all laughing while Sirius was wearing some humorous looking party hat.

Molly, Arthur, and their oldest Bill were talking about something while looking at Ron and Hermione, the twins Fred and George were in the corner snickering about one thing or another. The one question in Fleur's mind was where was her mother Apolline and Tonks?

Then her mother came in levitating a decently sized cake everyone in the room took note to watch as it was placed on a table in the center of the room.

"It looks wonderful mama"

"Thank you, now we better head to the dining room before Harry does." Apolline clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

"While we keep Harry occupied every needs to finish the last of the set up alright."

"This is my Godson's birthday I have to make sure it goes spectacularly!"

"Molly if you would keep Sirius from going overboard with it." Molly gave a nod.

Fleur, Apolline, Jean, and Tonks all made their way to the dining room with Breakfast on the table for everyone. A few minutes after they sat down Gabrielle was seen dragging Harry in.

"Gabrielle I can walk on my own." Harry finished with a small chuckle

"Oui, but you take too long"

"Good morning Harry, Happy birthday" Apolline spoke up

"Happy birthday Harry, sleep well," Said Jean

"Watcher Harry how's it being fifteen?" Asked Tonks

"It doesn't feel that different really, yes I had a good sleep Jean, and Thank you Apolline" Harry responded to each.

Harry sat next to Fleur then Gabrielle sat next to him. They all ate while discussing recent events while also leading Harry on as he tried to guess their presents.

Suddenly "Ah excuse me for one moment someone has entered the wards." Jean left the table leaving Harry wondering who it was. (everyone else knew that Jean was checking on how the last of the set up was going.)

Jean arrived back smiling "Looks like there is a visitor for Harry, let us head to the sitting room"

Everyone got up but just as they were about to walk toward the sitting room Fleur reached over to Harry then placed both hands over his eyes. "Ah, Fleur?"

"Shhhh Trust me 'Arry"

"Alright, but it will be a bit difficult to walk"

Gabrielle then brought his hands around her "Don't worry I'll guide you!"

They all made their way to the sitting with Fleur covering Harry's eyes while Gabrielle guided Harry. When they stopped Fleur uncovered Harry's eyes.

"SURPRISE!" The sudden shout made Harry jump a bit. But then seeing it was all friends he calmed down looking through the crowd of faces Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face.

Harry then greeted everyone turning to face one person or another. Then a clapping was heard "Alright now let's not smother him, that's his girlfriends' jobs" said Sirius followed by his bellowing laughter when he saw Harry turn red.

Everyone calmed down after a while and went back to conversing with others while still saying congratulations or Happy birthday to Harry. Harry looked around the room in wonder at all the decorations some Muggle other magical. Then joining Ron, and Hermione who were talking with Gabrielle.

As he approached he was engulfed in a hug by Hermione. "HAHa, Hermione its good to see you too."

"It's just been so long."

Harry turned his attention to Ron "How was your summer mate?"

"It was well"

"Well!," Hermione exclaimed "he finally got himself a girlfriend."

Harry watched how Ron's face now matched his hair.

"Well who is zis lucky girl?" asked Gabrielle

Ron mumbled a little where no one was able to hear what was said.

"Ron you need to be a little louder."

"Tracy.." Ron mumbled the last part

"Tracy Davis?" Asked Harry, Ron nodded

Ron scratched the back of his head "Yea, I went with Bill on an expedition over the month and a member of the team was her mother, Tracy ended up tagging along and from there, things sort of fell into place, that and with help from Fleur. Speaking of which I need to thank her."

Ron departed from the group heading over to Fleur who was talking with her mother.

"How about you Hermione, how was your summer?" asked Harry

"Amazing, Krum flew all the way from Bulgaria and rented a small place nearby, he kept visiting me." Hermione gave out a sigh "It was romantic." followed by a soft giggle.

"Glad to see you and Krum are getting along, you should have invited him."

"Wish I could have, but he had a Quidditch match this week so he needed to practice with his team."

"Anyway, we have taken too much of your time go mingle with the others." Hermione gave Harry a slight push on his back pushing him toward Sirius, Remus, and Jean.

"Hey, pup how's the party?"

"Its.. better than I could have hoped."

Sirius walked forward giving Harry a hug then stepping away "Just wait till you come to the Black's ancestral home, then we can really have some fun." Sirius gave his trademark grin.

Molly came over wearing an amused look about her obvious that she overheard the conversation

"Alright now no need to cause trouble before you even get there, let's have Harry get a taste of his cake before Ronald begins 'sampling'."

Everyone gathered around the now lit cake and began to sing with Fleur on his right and Gabrielle on his left. When they all finished he blew the candles out then turned to give Fleur a kiss then Gabrielle. "Looks like my wish came true."

"Oui and zat would be?" asked Fleur

"To kiss the both of you."

Fleur and Gabrielle turned red at his wish. While everyone else laughed.

"Alright now, I'd say it's time to open Harry's gifts!" Sirius exclaimed

Harry was now lead over toward the couch with a table with presents sprawled out across from end to end.'Funny how they made this game where ill have to open and guess who gifted me what.' Fleur was now on his right and Gabrielle on his left.

When everyone was seated or in other cases standing they waited for Harry to choose the first present to open. Harry began to run his hand over the various gift noting how some of the younger or enthusiastic people were when his hands ran close to one present or another. Then he saw for the briefest of moments Gabrielle's eyes light up when he ran over a blue, green and while wrapped present. Then picking up and began to tear into it.

What was unwrapped was a small box containing a pendant with a blue gem in the center. "Hmm, now who could have got me this?" Harry wondered aloud already knowing the answer. He flipped it around then engraved on the back was 'H+G'

"Gabrielle?" Harry said while Facing her

"Oui, I zought it would be nice and wiz a set." Gabrielle took out the chain that was around her with a weight leading down and there at the end was a similarly looked pendant but with a green gem.

"Thank you, Gabrielle," Harry leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

The next present was a framed picture of Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle both Fleur and Gabrielle were kissing his cheek with Harry caught in the middle. The three blushed a little when everyone else saw.

"Apolline?"

"Yes, you three looked cute like that how could I not frame it." Apolline cooed as the three faces turned redder.

Next was a large rectangular looking object unwrapping it was a book with the title read 'Defense for The Aspiring Wizard'

"Hermione?"

"Yea, it seemed appropriate with how much trouble seems to follow you around."

Harry tried to think of a retort but fell short as he had to agree trouble did like to keep him company

Next was some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from the twins, followed by some wand polish from Remus, from Ron who gave him a chess set, and matching sweaters for Fleur, Gabrielle and himself.

The next few gifts surprised Harry first from Jean who's present was a small a small Ring that held the symbol for House Delacour.

"While the house system is not as important as in Britain the remaining family's in France are respected because they have lasted as long as they have, thus this ring will show everyone that you are my son and future head of house Delacour." Jean placed his hand on Harry's shoulder who was wiping away a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Tha… Thank you, I.. hope to live up to your faith in me."

"You already have."

Next was Sirius's present, which turned out to be the Black family ring along with a mirror and a picture.

"Sirius is this?"

"Yes Harry, I said I would make you my heir and all the paperwork was finished about a week after the third task. All that's left is for you to take the ring."

Harry dawned the ring and marveled in how detailed the raven looked on it.

"The mirror its a two-way communication device, so when you need to to talk to me use it, no hesitations alright." Harry gave a nod figuring that Sirius would show him how to use it later.

Harry then began to really look at the photo a far off look in his face Fleur and Gabrielle rubbed his arms reassuring and supporting him as everyone else looked on with sad smiles and some far off looks themselves remembering some of the people in the photo.

"The Photo's from the last war, we and others banded together in hopes of doing what the ministry couldn't we called ourselves 'Order of the Phoenix.'" explained Sirius

After some time in silence passed where Harry and most of the people recomposed themselves, Harry began to open the last of his presents.

The next one was from Tonks that reviled to be a container.

"It's a wand holster, it allows for wizards to quickly draw and sheathe their wands safely, seeing as ya don't have one I thought I'd get ya one," Tonks explained

"Not only that but it's Auror grade!" Exclaimed Ron

"Auror grade?"

"Yea, its suppose to be faster to draw your wand and more resilient to spells if it gets hit."

"Wow, thanks, Tonks"

"Don't worry about it is your birthday after all."

With the help of Tonks Harry attached the wand holster to his arm. Tonks gave the motion on how to draw your wand by flicking your wrist. After a few tries, Harry began to grab his wand without it flying the past and almost hitting a few people.

Finally was Fleur's gift but when Harry looked around for it the table was empty but Fleur was right to his ear before he could turn around.

"My present is for later tonight 'A-r-r-y" Fleur whispered with her almost biting his ear, Harry turned a very dark shade of red followed by a loud gulp. Followed by the sound of everyone laughing. But was interrupted by a small flock of owls two held small books, two with a small package, and the last one holding two letters with Gringotts seal.

"Well, this should be interesting." Sirius mused aloud.

The first two he opened were the books after Tonks made sure they were not charmed or cursed in anyway Harry opened them to find a black leather book and one with references to Herbology and two letters tied to the each book.

The first with the black leather book was from Daphne letting him know that this was his birthday gift. The book was a journal that he would be able to write in and when a page was torn out it would grow back the charm for allowing pages to grow back was simple and this allowed for Harry to place other charms and enchantments on it as needed.

The Herbology book was from Neville it contained uses and descriptions of various magical plants primarily focused on healing. As well as containing a few seeds for each plant packaged with the corresponding page.

Then Gathering the two boxes from the other two owls Harry opened one to reveal two notes and a small black snitch. The gift was from Krum the note explained that the black snitch was faster and made sharper turns than a regular snitch, he wanted a seeker's challenge with Harry and to give to the other note to Hermione.

The last box was from Susan bones that contained some homemade confections the note said that she was unsure what to get him but was decent at baking so she made a few different confections for him, Fleur and Gabrielle.

finally, it was the one Harry was quite honestly dreading to read,

Mr, Potter/Black

We at Gringotts congratulate your marriage contract with Miss, Nymphadora Tonks and Miss, Daphne Greengrass. Due to head of either house not invalidating their respective contract both marriage contracts have moved forward. We hope you have a happy life together and a pleasant birthday.

Rignuk

"What a marriage contract with Tonks and Daphne!" Exclaimed Harry

Harry glanced at Tonks trying to read her expression but her hair was all he needed to see, Tonks's hair began to change all different kinds of colors first red then black, green, and blue.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!, How am I in bloody a marriage contract!"

"Sirius do you know anything about this?" Asked Jean

"I don't guess we will need to head over to Gringotts tomorrow and learn more about them and see if we can remove them."

"Ze other letter what was it?" Asked Fleur

Harry looked over the other letter to see it was addressed to Tonks. Then handed it to Tonks who opened the letter and expressed that it was more or less the same by turning it to ash.

Harry gave a sigh "knowing my luck there will be no way out of this."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder that belonged to Jean "Don't worry, we'll do all we can to get you and Tonks out of this so for now enjoy the rest of the day."

The rest of the day at the Delacour's home was, for the most part, enjoyable especially when Fleur painted Harry's face with cake. even Tonks with the sudden news of the contract enjoyed the day but held a downcast look. Then later as the party neared its end they gathered in front of the Floo to head to the Black's ancestral home.

"Alright, everyone before we can go I need you to read this." Sirius unrolled a piece of paper that read 'The Black's Ancestral home is located at number twelve Grimmauld place'. The writing was in Dumbledore's handwriting "Now really think about what you just read."

"Now that that's finished let's get going shall we?"

Fleur and Gabrielle gave their parents hugs and telling them goodbye and that they would see them tomorrow when they went to Gringotts. It surprised Harry when he was pulled back into a hug with Apolline and Jean but he realized he should have expected it while smiling and returning the embrace.

After they all left for Grimmauld place with Harry flying out and landing atop Fleur.

"S..sorry Fleur seems I still have a bit of trouble with the Floo." Harry stood up and reached down for Fleur.

"Non, it is somezing we will work on togezer." Fleur now dusted herself off and followed everyone to the table for dinner while eyeing the unnerving decorations of the house.

Everyone sat down for dinner, teasing and wishing Harry a happy birthday. After Sirius took Harry, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Tonks and showed them to the rooms they would be occupying.

Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle took a room with an enlarged bed and Tonks took a room a few doors down the hall. Harry inspected the room but gave a large yawn after so much he felt a bit tired.

"Arry why don't you take a shower first." Said Fleur

"Alright then"

when the door to the bathroom shut Fleur turned to Gabrielle "Alright you do know what I'm doing tonight Gabrielle"

"Oui, don't worry Fleur I'll ask Sirius if zeir Is anozer room I can borrow tonight, and ill try and block out ze bond."

Gabrielle left with Fleur taking the small bag of bath ware she prepared earlier.

Harry exited the bathroom "Where's Gabi?"

"Ahh she went to talk to Sirius about a few zings"

Fleur swiftly took the bathroom where Harry could no longer question her.

With nothing else to do Harry took the bed laying down and closing his eyes to wait for Fleur.

Hearing a door open Harry spoke out "Fleur?"

When he heard no response Harry sat up and opened his eyes to see Fleur in a translucent nightgown. Her skin shining and hair cascading behind her reflecting the little bit of light in the room from magically lit candles in the room.

Without a word, Fleur seemed to float toward him until she was but centimeters away.

"Arry I love you, and it is time I give you my present" with those words Fleur pressed forward enveloping his lips as they grew more heated when Fleur broke away for air she said aloud "Nox" causing the room to grow dark.

An: hope you liked and next chapter we will get to see how Daphne feels about this little problem.

Also, the first part of this story 'A king a Flower and an Angel' has been translated into Russian by Inside All The People at ' /readfic/5016122'

I'd also like to direct you to 'Reading fanfictions' a little out there but fun fic where the characters read fanfics/ alternate worlds about themselves.

Omake

Sirius was walking down the halls after finding Gabrielle a suitable room to hold up in but when passing Harry and Fleur's room he hears "OUI, YES, YES, YES,!" Sirius smiled to himself then cast a silencing charm on the door. with a mutter to himself "That's my godson" before continuing through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

Potter's Army 3

Harry awoke to the smell of a vast and wide array of flowers as it filled his now waking scenes then regaining more of his scenes he felt a very slender and very naked body next to him it was Fleur. Harry pulled himself closer to Fleur taking in her warmth. "I'm never letting you go" Muttered Harry

Fleur giggled "But 'arry it would be very embarrassing to be attached to you all ze time."

"Minx, I mean that I will always love you and Gabi and never take this, that I have with you for granted"

"I know zat 'arry, I also know zat no matter what 'appens you will always be zere for us."

They sifted into silence taking in the presence of the other.

A sudden knock at the door alerted them from the peaceful embrace.

"Fleur, 'arry its time to get up if you are finished wiz your fun." called Gabrielle from past the door.

"mmm it is time to get up if we want to get to Gringotts at a reasonable time." said Fleur

"Oui, but I was 'oping to get a few more 'ours wiz you." Fleur stretching strode over to the bathroom leaving Harry a full view of her backside due to Fleur holding her hair over her shoulders playing with the strands, from her supple neck, down her slender back, then to her round, full heart shaped bum, before the door closed,

They both left the room together to find a wickedly smiling Veela looking at them both. "'ope you enjoyed your self 'arry for I'm getting you ze first chance at 'ogwarts" Gabrielle then turned on her heel walking down the hall with a slight spring in her step then speaking loud enough for then both to hear "I wonder 'ow ze broom closets are?"

Fleur and Harry hurried to catch up to Gabrielle who was now walking down the stairs toward the dinning room there they found Sirius who was laughing with Remus. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something Ginny was watching the two Fred and George were in the corner whispering amongst themselves. Tonks was a little separated from the group picking at her food. Her hair gray with strands of blue.

'I never did get to talk to Tonks about this I better do what I can for her.' Harry strode over to taking the seat next to Tonks. Gabrielle sat on the other side of Harry while Fleur sat on the other

"Hey, Harry, Fleur, Gabi" Greeted Tonks in a down cast tone.

Harry placed a hand on hers that was resting on the table, "I'm Sorry Tonks, I promise ill do everything I can to get you out of this, and if I'm unable I hope I can try to make you at least comfortable."

"Thanks, Harry, I'll try and not to cause you too much trouble if we are stuck together like this."

"So, what was your favorite class at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry

"I really liked DADA..." Tonks continued talking to Harry

Both didn't mention when Fleur and Gabrielle left.

" _So what can we do about these marriage contracts" Asked Gabrielle_

" _We cant do much until we learn more."_

" _Yea but what about if we cant nullify the contracts, what do we do then?"_

" _We accept and move on and try to be at least friendly with the other two."_

" _We know how Tonks_ _is,_ _she isn't bad it would probably be fun with her around._ _B_ _ut what about this Greengrass we only me_ _e_ _t her at the near end of our time at Hogwarts."_

" _Harry seemed to trust her so she cant be that bad, can she?"_

" _I suppose, I just don't look forward to sharing Harry more than I have to."_

Fleur then grabbed hold of Gabrielle's cheeks pinching them. _"Greedy little thing aren't you"_

" _Ow ow ow, Fleur please stop."_ Fleur let go of Gabrielle who was now holding on to her cheeks.

" _I'm more than happy to share with you, you're my sister, its just others."_

Fleur sighed _"I know but we have to make this work if it comes down to that."_

Fleur looked over at Harry and Tonks to see Tonks laughing with her hair changing yellow.

" _And besides Harry deserves all the love he can get."_

" _Your right as always lets get back to them."_

Gabrielle made her way over to Harry then hugged him from behind. "What is so funny?"

"I was just telling Tonks about what happened to Malfoy when he got turned into a ferret."

The small group talked for a while longer before Sirius sat up gathering everyone's attention "Alright everyone its time to head to Gringotts."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Molly and Arthur had decided or were forced to stay with the number of people in the group it would crowd the Gringotts bank and draw any more unwanted attention.

Out side, the house every one prepared to Apparate except for Gabrielle and Harry who were going to side Apparate with Fleur and Sirius, outside the Leaky Cauldron. Then arriving in a nearby ally Sirius changed into Padfoot while Fleur and Gabrielle brought up hoods to hide from the public, then passing through the Leaky Cauldron through Diagon alley. Then outside Gringotts, they saw Jean and Apolline Delacour. After greetings were shared they walked forward into the bank, Approaching a teller Jean Delacour spoke up.

"We are here for our appointment regarding Mr. Potter, Miss. Tonks. And Miss Greengrass."

The Goblin looked up while adjusting his glasses "Yes right this way." the goblin stepped down from his podium while the group followed him down winding passage ways than going to a large set of double doors the Goblin that was leading then knocked after a rough and gravely "Enter" the doors were pushed open to revival five heads. One was an adult male with dark hair wearing a dark set of finely made robes, along side, a blond woman with equally well-made robes, following was the recognized face of Daphne Greengrass then of her lesser know sister, Astoria Greengrass.

The Goblin what was across the table spoke up. "Ah about time you lot arrived, now Mr. Black if you would obtain your human form so we may attend to the business at hand."

When Sirius changed Mr. Greengrass drew his wand followed buy others in the room but before any spells were cast the goblin began shouting "IF ANY SPELL GOES OFF HERE THE ONE WHO CAST IT WILL FIND THEIR FINGERNAILS RIPPED FROM THEIR FINGERS AND DIE SLOWLY Y FROM A THOUSAND CUTS."

"I would first like to know why this murderer is here and not tuned over to the authorities." said MR Greengrass with his wand still pointed at Sirius.

The Goblins growled "The reason that would be is because Mr. Black here was never convicted of those crimes and even if he was we ascertained the truth," the goblin grinned showing pointed razor like teeth "when we had him drink more than a few drops of Veritaserum as well as had one of our employees preform Legilimency."

With this information, Mr. Greengrass lowered his wand and bowed forward "My apologizes Mr. Black, if we may pick this up at a later date I feel this may be necessary to learn more of."

"Now that all parties are here and your wands away" the goblin glared at Mr. Greengrass "we may continue with this meeting."

"As I have told the Greengrass family my name is Gnarlfang, I am often called upon when disputes or clarification regarding contracts."

Gnarlfang picked up one of the two folders that were in front of him "Now let's see here, two different contracts regarding Potter and Greengrass as well as Potter and Black. Let's start with the Black contract shall we," Gnarlfang looked at those present but no objections were made.

"The contract was made when Dorea Potter nee Black Married Charlus Potter, their marriage negotiated an alliance of sorts and simply states that every three generations, unless related by direct blood, as soon as it is possible a marriage between a Potter and Black must be made if the two are no more than ten years apart the contract is able to be put off If the two heads of their respective houses agree, but due to Mr. Sirius Black and Mr James Potter in Azkaban and a fugitive and dead respectively that was not an option, from what I can presume you," he looked at Tonks then looked at Harry "and you are the two who must fulfil this contract."

"Thus in regards to this particular contract, there is nothing more we can do. Even if Mr. Black would was to cast Miss Tonks out of the Black family again there is nothing more anyone can do as the contract has recognized Miss Tonks and Mr. Potter as the required individuals to fulfill the contract." Gnarlfang moved a folder toward Sirius that contained a copy of the contract.

Gnarlfang picked up the other folder "As for the Potter and Greengrass contract, It appears that it is very much the same situation. Mr, Potter's grandparents, Euphemia Potter and Fleamont Potter, were apparently saved by Mr. Greengrass's parents thus, as a result, they made a marriage contract for their children or for an individual down the lane that would fit the specifications of this contract that was for the individuals to be at least five years together. Once again Mr. James Potter retained the ability to stop this contract but as he is deceased he is unable to prevent it even though we received a letter from Mr. Greengrass to halt any unreviewed contracts we were unable to postpone this one without the proper authority from the Potter head of house."

Mr. Greengrass cut in "I tried everything I could think of but I found no possible way to null or postpone the contract. Contacting Mr. Potter here would not have done anything because he was not seventeen or the head of his house yet. Albus was unable to do anything either although he is charged to look at Mr. Potter's well-being he has no authority in regard to financial matters or contracts." The look he had was one of a tired man who was trapped and had no way out.

Gnarlfang moved the folder toward Mr. Greengrass "Unless there are any further questions,"Gnarl fang paused looked at each individual "I Shall take my leave. Have a good day." Gnarlfang left through the doors.

"Well, Potter looks like we will need to make this work at the very least be civil to another." Daphne looked up staring right at Harry with her cold and emotionless mask.

Harry gave a sigh "seems so at least we know each other a little bit."

"For now though let us spend some time together to at the very least get to know how we all act together, Tonks, Delacours you will be joining us." Said Daphne

"Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, Mr. Black we will be back before night if not earlier

Her tone and phrasing left no room for negotiation. So the group of Harry, Tonks Daphne Fleur and Gabrielle left to spend the day in Diagonally.

While walking Daphne got closer to speak into Harry's ear in a cheery and natural tone "While I won't say no to this arrangement if you touch any place I don't allow at this time I will make sure that you will be wishing for death."

 _ **At Gringotts**_

Jean Delacour gave a sigh "Alright then let us look a little farther into these contracts."

Looking over the contracts their similarity consisted of a marriage for the Greengrass and Potter contract that marriage needed to be fulfilled one week after youngest turned seventeen for the black it required for up to one month. As well as two children each for Greengrass it called for the women to be pregnant after five years of the marriage while Black called for three.

 **Done, sorry about how long this took real life and inspiration are unfavorable at the moment. Enjoy**

 **A small note of appreciation to a. for looking it over and edditing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Potter's Army 4

A nervous and palpable tension, that was the primary emotion running through the air at the moment as Harry sat in the leaky cauldron with his loves and bonded companions Fleur and Gabrielle while across from them sat his betrothed Daphne Greengrass and Nymphadora Tonks. The day had started very well but as normal everything went down hill quickly. At the moment they all were eating or in Daphne's case sipping their orders but the tension under neath was noticeable, how the tips of Tonk's hair changed shades every few moments, Gabrielle and how she seemed to stare at Tonks or Daphne every few moments, and when Fleur drummed her fingers on the table.

"let's discuss what is on your mind Delacour." Said Daphne

"Very well zen, 'ow are you so calm wiz the situation?"

"First off let me tell you I am not calm, and secondly, I know that throwing a fit will change nothing if, not make matters worse for all of us because for better or worse we are stuck with Potter and through that, we are stuck with each other."

"While I would have preferred to marriage on my terms there are worse individuals than Potter." Daphne took another sip of her drink as silence fill the space for a few moments.

Fleur let out a sigh "Very well zen, I apologize you seemed too calm for the situation." Said Fleur

"Oh don't worry I thoroughly plan to berate my father later for neglecting to inform me of this contract; Since we have to day to ourselves lets start getting to know each other better Nymp..."

"Tonks, never Nymphadora" Interrupted Tonks

"Very well then Tonks how about you go first then I followed by Gabrielle, then Fleur ending with Potter." Said Daphne

"Well where to start I'm Tonks twenty-three, a half-blood, and I'm a Metamorphmagus, currently I'm an Auror just finished my apprenticeship under Alastor Moody, my dad is Ted Tonks a muggle-born wizard and my mom is Andromeda Tonks nee' Black. She was cast out of the Black family when she eloped with my dad by her father. I was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. I did have a few lovers mostly guys other than the occasional gal or two Otherwise not much to say I like games chess, checkers, a number of card games, jewelry, jokes, having fun, and laughing.

"Do not forget you are a bit clumsy." chuckled Gabrielle

"I told you only when I change my height or legs." groaned Tonks.

"I wondered how far your abilities went now I have an idea, care to give a demonstration?" Daphne took a sip of her drink.

Tonks gave a sight then before all their eyes her short bubble gum hair turned blond and grew, her fetchers shifted and then before they all knew it where Tonks was now sat a near perfect if older looking replica of Daphne.

Daphne studied Tonks examining her, "Impressive, I've read about the abilities but to see it in person is quite different indeed."

Tonks changed back, Daphne brought the attention to her. "I am Daphne Greengrass, I am currently fifteen, fifth year, a Pure-blood, currently I attend Hogwarts I enjoy charms and potions. I am quite adept in both Legilimency and Occlumency. My father is Cyrus Greengrass while my mother is Athena Greengrass and my sister is Astoria Greengrass she attends Hogwarts this year for a third year in Ravenclaw. I aim to be politician or healer after Hogwarts, I enjoy reading and Parties."

"What are Legilimency and Occlumency?" Asked Harry

"They are mind arts Legilimency is to assault or to attack one's mind obtaining memories or attempting to damage and disrupt their current thoughts, Occlumency is to defend one's mind and shield it from assault or organize one's thoughts." Explained Daphne

Harry looked at Daphne curious "Why is this not taught at Hogwarts?"

"It is but only to those that have some modicum of talent for it due to how personal it can get and that not everyone can learn either skill."

A few minutes were spent with Fleur Gabrielle and Harry introducing themselves in much the same way or talking about varies random topics. After most current conversation topics were exhausted. They all were now headed into Diagon Ally lead by Tonks this time around the various stalls and peddlers but stopped following when he ran into Tonks due to an abrupt halt.

Groaning "What happened Tonks" then following Tonks gaze Harry looked down at a stall with various gems and jewelry noticing a necklace with a raven and black gems embedded in it.

"Want it?" asked Harry while Tonks continued to stare at the necklace.

"No, let's keep going." Tonks finally tore her self away from the necklace back to to the marketplace where each of them got various products and other necessities. Then as Daphne took the lead she showed them her favorite bookshop where they browsed. Daphne went to potions section, Tonks the dark arts, Gabrielle the runes, and Fleur toward the charms while Harry seemed to wander around the entire section looking and picking up a book or two here and there. Then one book caught his eye 'Ethical Magical Practice' by 'Malcolm Hawke'. It was a book based on theory and how magic should be viewed or practiced.

Opening the book the first page was blank except for "My magic will serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base."

Finding interest in the book Harry picked it up, then telling Fleur that he was going to pick something up at the stalls, Daphne followed him as she already browsed through most of the books.

"So going to get the necklace for Tonks?"

"Wha. How did you guess?"

"It was obvious, as well as that necklace has a history of being worn by Blacks."

Before Daphne could explain they arrived at the stall, Harry purchased the necklace at a reduced price with a complimentary gift bag when the owner recognized who he was selling too. After thanking the peddler they both joined the now crowded road, weaving and making their way through up to the door of the bookshop once again. Entering they found Fleur, Gabrielle, and Tonks all in a small lounge area reading their newly acquired books.

"Sorry for the wait, we're back." Said Harry

Tonks stretched preparing her limbs to move again.

"Heya Harry ready to go?, What ya got there?" Asked Tonks while pointing toward the small bag Harry was carrying.

"Its a gift, for you actually." Harry handed the small bag to Tonks.

Tonks opened the bag then pulled the necklace out reverently while tracing the raven and chain with her free hand her hair changed to one as black as midnight while her features changed ever so slightly more angular and aristocratic similar to Sirius. There in her eyes, small glistening tears shimmering and shining like small clear crystals formed before she wiped them away. Small sniffles could be heard "Tha… thanks, Har, Harry" Tonks calmed herself down "Let's all get home we can probably take the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron." Tonks then marched out the door with Daphne following behind then Harry, then Fleur who was looking ahead worried about Tonks, with Gabrielle behind her.

They arrived outside the Floo network of the Leaky cauldron Daphne talked to each of them saying her goodbyes while saying that she would be around to visit until Hogwarts starts. Then vanished in the green flames of Floo travel.

After everyone was back at the Delacour Manor Tonks held Harry's arm back preventing him from following Fleur and Gabrielle who looked back but did not stop reading from the expression that Tonks wanted to talk to Harry alone.

With slight pull and weaving around to the various rooms of the manor till they found a suitable one with a few light silencing and privacy charms and wards placed Tonks whirled around and captured Harry in a very enjoyable if somewhat suffocating hug.

Letting go Tonks faced Harry then giving a very unlike Tonks, chaste and sweet kiss. When she pulled away. Harry wore a slightly stunned expression "wow, What did I do to deserve that" than wearing a crooked grin.

Tonks then brought forth the necklace dangling it a little in Harry's view. "This, for getting me this, long ago my mother had this very necklace but because she was cast out of Black family she had to sell this so I would have all the books needed for Hogwarts. Mom loved the thing because it was one of the few things she was able to hold onto from her family. Thank you, Harry you don't know how much this means to me." Tonks then turned the Necklace around then on the back was the initials of AB. Tonks gave one last kiss on Harry's cheek before taking down the wards and charms then exiting the room to rejoin the Delacours.

The following days were filled with everyone adjusting or coming to terms with the marriage contracts Daphne visited frequently while also beginning to attempts to teach Harry Occlumency this allowed them to get to know each other quickly while the females of the group often holed themselves up in a different room instead of with Harry or in Tonks's private room when Daphne stayed over so the four of them could get acquainted.

 **An: Sorry for the Hiatus I've gone through a few rough patches and changes I'm unsure of how often ill be able to write new chapters and I've had this stored and incomplete till a few days ago sorry if it feels a little disjointed in some parts.**


	5. Abandoned Hiatus

Abandon / Hiatus

Welp, I must admit writing is much harder than I thought. I'm also making it official As of this point I am abandoning Potter's Army I may come back later but unlikely the reason is I have lost interest I've tried looking through what i wrote already. rewriting, reading other fanfics of the same series and outside but I can't seem to continue this one

Sorry folks perhaps something will kick me and I'll come back but otherwise, I'll just read others or start another project of a fandom I'm currently interested in.


End file.
